It is well known that odors, dust particles, bacteria and the like can be removed from air by subjecting the air and entrained material to a negative field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,268 describes a system for developing a negative charge effect by generating a plasma between sets of anode and cathode electrodes and using this effect to purify air. Also, ozone generators have been used to develop a negatively charged field for neutralizing the normal positive charge on airborne dust particles and the like. Some ozone generators have employed a gas discharge while others have used ultraviolet light for ozonating air. It would be desirable however, to provide a generator which would develop a negative field in air without the use of a gaseous discharge or ultraviolet light and which would not produce ozone or other harmful contaminents, whereby the generator could be safely used to purify air.